Camisado
by ParalyticDreamx
Summary: How could Murdoc be so heartless as to bring another burden on him?


_A/N: Well, Reposted And Edited(: For My Inspiration, 's Supposed To Be The Girl . Yes, I'm Such A Nerd That I Put My Favorite Author In A Story. Sue Me. Well, Hope You Enjoy It. Please R&R :D_

_For Bammie_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Gorillaz OR Bammie. Duh_

_

* * *

_

2D took a deep breath as he made his way towards Murdoc's study. He still found it weird that Murdoc called him up to his study. He was never allowed in his study. 2D timidly entered the study, remembering to be well aware of his surroundings. It was hard to tell what mood Murdoc would be in. The study was dimly lit except for the blinding light that stood in the middle of the room, focused on the green skinned bassist.

"Close the door faceache" Murdoc muttered as he heard 2D's timid footsteps enter. 2D quietly closed it, scared to go any further. With Murdoc, you never quite knew what mood he was in

"What's goin' on Murdoc? Is everyfink okay?" 2D asked, biting his lip. The very little sanity he had told him to run. To run as fast as he can.

"Hand me that bottle over there, eh faceache?" Murdoc asked, ignoring the singer's question completely. 2D has only seen Murdoc like this once. When he was busy making Android Noodle. Murdoc had cut off 2D for weeks, which suited 2D just fine. It meant less abuse towards the fragile singer. 2D sighed as he grabbed the small tin bottle and stallingly made his way towards Murdoc. There, a blue hue hinted the body the pale lifeless body that stood in the black table in front of the Satanist..

"Murdoc" 2D breathed, collapsing on the floor, quickly shifting into a sitting position. _No._ _Not again_. Murdoc turned to look at him, a smirk decorating his face and turned back to continue working.

"Oh stop bein' all dramatic dullard. Its not all bad" Murdoc chided, rolling his eyes.

"Not 'll bad?" 2D breathed, resting his head in between his legs. He felt the wind being knocked out of him. Was Murdoc really going to replace the android with another? He was doing so well! He didn't have a grip on reality anymore. What was the point? The only thing keeping him alive wasn't here anymore. He was able to pretend the _thing_ was real. Like _she_ was his real little love.

"Yes, 'not all bad'" Murdoc sneered, breaking the singer out of his train of thoughts. "She's real. Not a single mechanical part to her." Murdoc stated triumphantly, giving a one-over to his newest creation. "After all," Murdoc added, turning to face the distraught singer. "We don' 'ave lards anymore do we? We need her for _Plastic Beach_. That's gonna be the name of our new album_, Plastic Beach_" Murdoc grinned, rubbing his exhausted eyes. They were desperately asking for a sublime release, but Murdoc neglected them. She needed to be revived. He had no idea why but, since the first time Murdoc saw the girl's memorial in the cemetery, he was drawn into her. Something about her screamed at him to take her with him. 2D slowly lifted his head, his eyes meeting Murdoc's. Hatred spewed over the fragile singer. How could Murdoc be so heartless as to bring another burden on him? Had he no idea how much he screwed 2D over with the whole "android Noodle" ordeal? 2D was tired of being Murdoc's punching bag. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. 2D stood up, unaware of where the sudden bravado came from and headed to get a glimpse of Murdoc's newest invention. She was beautiful, even in her afterlife it was apparent. Even with the bruises and scratches in her face she was beautiful. She looked about 17, 19 the oldest. Her dark, red hair was styled in delicate curls, framing her heart shaped face. A large, white blanket covered the rest of her petite body.

" 'hes beautiful" 2D whispered, his gaze still concentrated on the corpse in front of him. He could see why Murdoc picked her. " 'ots her name?" 2D asked, unwillingly tearing his gaze from the girl to look at Murdoc.

Murdoc shrugged, taking a step towards the corpse. Of _course_ Murdoc stole her. 2D wasn't at all surprised. "She can be whoever the bloody 'ell she wants to be when she wakes up." Murdoc muttered, cupping her face gently. "I called you 'ere face ache because I'm going to revive her….._tonight_" Murdoc explained, taking a quick glance at the singer before turning back on the body. "Care to take see? If not, I suggest you get the fuck out…Like, _now_" Murdoc warned, icily. 2D blinked, unaware of what to do. He'd never seen Murdoc's _religious_ practice. He didn't want the girl to go through this. Not with someone like Murdoc to look after her. 2D was too weak to even stand up for himself, let alone another person. 2D barley had any time to process it when Murdoc suddenly pinned a Dao sword in the girl's chest, inducing a scream from 2D. Murdoc swiftly pulled the sword out, lathering the wound in what 2D guessed, was some sort of blood. Murdoc gently placed his hand over the wound, muttering something repeatedly, unintelligible for 2D to understand. Minutes later, the room went blinding white, slipping 2D into unconsciousness.

"Face ache" he heard a raspy voice whisper, making the singer's eyes flutter open. What happened last night? Where was he? Why was he here? 2D groaned as he shifted himself up into a sitting position, his head throbbing. "Oh c'mon dullard!" Murdoc hissed, picking 2D up to his feet. 2D blinked, last night's events flooding his mind. His gaze shifted towards the girl. She looked different then he last remembered. She looked more human; more _alive_. The blue hue she had subdued drastically. A more natural pale washed over her. She was alive. All the color drained from 2D's face. It worked. It actually worked.

"Wot happened?" 2D asked, his voice barely above whisper. "Did it work?" he asked, fearing the answer. Murdoc grinned excitedly, quickly making his way towards the body. A sunken feeling washed over 2D. He was too late. He's about to let some poor, innocent girl be under the control of Murdoc Niccals. A low moan escaped the girl's throat as her body twitched to life, adjusting to the hard, flat surface it was on. After a few minutes girl stood up to a sitting position, clutching her head, her exposed body giving the singer and the bassist a accidental show. The girl gasped as she saw them, quickly aware of her exposed body and covered her body.

"Welcome to Plastic Beach" Murdoc greeted, a wicked grin decorating his face.

* * *

Athena "Bammie" Harrison. Gorillaz's new drummer. Bammie was just as timid as 2D and had little interest in drumming, that much was obvious, but despite that, she was good enough for Murdoc to keep around. 2D sighed disdainfully, finally giving in and forcing himself to get into a cool, mind- numbing shower. There was no way around it. He had to get ready to start yet another day of Murdoc's abuse and drunkenness. _Joy_ 2D thought with a sigh, letting cool water pound his sunken face. He'd been up for almost a day straight, working on a bloody song Murdoc made him have by 7 a.m today. He was lucky he had his pills and his special place he (and Android Noodle) had found that overlooked all of Plastic Beach, which actually looked beautiful in that angle. All 2D was able to see up there was the beautiful multi-colored sunset (the pollution responsible, no doubt), which with the perfect amount of painkillers, can easily put 2D in a coma-like state for hours to come. That was the life 2D yearned for. The kind of life where he was never a prisoner in Plastic Beach and where Noodle was still there for him like she always was. 2D sighed, ruefully making his way out the shower. As much as he'd love to spend this day drugged out in his room, he feared what Murdoc would do to him. He'd never seen Murdoc this dedicated to something before. _Plastic Beach_ was Murdoc's baby, and 2D was sure he'd let nothing go wrong. He already kidnapped 2D for the goddamn thing and replaced their previous members, what was left to loose? On the last thought, his mind suddenly raced towards the new, 5'5" redheaded drummer. Bammie. He found himself thinking how she'd fit in the madness that seemed to be them. 2D sighed, his gaze on the clock. 4 a.m. With any chance of sleeping vanished, 2D decided to go to his place for inspiration. Cheerfully, 2D grabbed a thin sweater and awkwardly bolted out his room, stumbling in the process. Groggy eyed, 2D stumbled his way across the hallway, ultimately falling down the floor with a "thud". Before he could process what had happened, he heard Bammie's door open.

"Dents?" she asked questioningly, crouching down to get a better look at the singer. "Are you alright?" she asked, pulling 2D up to his feet. 2D nodded vigorously, rubbing his elbow.

"No, I'm 'ine Bam. 'orry if I woke ya" 2D apologized sheepishly, running a hand through his chair. A small smile graced Bammie's mouth.

"No it's okay, I wasn't sleeping" she said with a grin, leaning against her door rail. "Where were you going?" she asked curiously, her feline-esque eyes focused on the scrawny singer. 2D mirrored her grin, taking a step forwards the redhead.

"It's a surprise. Come 'ith ta 'ind out?" he asked, grinning. Bammie nodded, intrigued by the openness the singer produced. 2D grinned, lacing his fingers with the drummer's and led through the living room, sure not to make any noise.

* * *

The cool morning air greeted the two band members, shaking them out of their groggy state. Bammie felt an involuntary shiver ripple through body. She was 99.9% the weather had nothing to do with it. 2D was actually making an attempt to talk to her. Of course, she never expected to close to anyone, let alone the fragile singer. She found herself musing for quite some time what the singer was about.

"So I assume you're not telling where we're going?" she asked the singer in a small voice. She was never one that was good with surprises. Even at a small age, she always got nervous when it came to surprises. 2D's gaze returned to hers, a grin gracing his face.

"Love, if I told ya, 'heres the surprise in 'hat?" he asked smugly, turning back to lead the way Bammie immediately sensed the excitement inside the scrawny singer. 2D's gaze returned to hers, focusing on the drummer's shirt, immediately identifying it as his old _Clint Eastwood_ T- Virus shirt. He still found it funny how Bammie still insisted on wearing his old shirts and outfits, even being given a whole new wardrobe by Murdoc. In the first week, it was necessary. His old clothes were the only ones that could fit the girl. "Can't believe you still 'ear those old finks love" he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Bammie couldn't help but grin.

"Hey!" she said, playfully slapping his arm "I happen to love your shirts! They're amazing. My favorite is _Hello Kinky_" she said with a grin. 2D bursted out laughing, remembering that shirt fondly. He hadn't remembered the last time he laughed like that. So care free, so happy. The garden patio appeared to be their last stop. 2D led them towards the back of the patio, where a small trail led them south towards a small mound that overlooked all of Plastic Beach. A enthralled gasp escaped Bammie's lips as she sat next down to the singer, experiencing the sun just rising over Plastic Beach. It was stunning! Probably one of the most amazing things she's ever seen. "It's beautiful" was all she could muster after a few minutes. 2D grinned, playfully nudging the drummer.

"Yeah" he said breathed, his eyes never leaving the sunrise "I come 'ere when I need a think or to get way from Murdoc and everyfink else" he said with a sigh, hugging his knees. Bammie smiled, her gaze returning to the scrawny singer.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked curiously, mimicking his posture. "This seems special to you" she said, resting her head in her knees. A small smile graced his face.

"'Cos I wanted to spend 'ime w'th ya" he said, his eyes locking with hers. "That and I kind of need help with a song" he admitted sheepishly, biting his lower lip. "Russ always used to help me wile Murdoc was gettin' pissed or sumfink. It'd be nice if you helped me" he asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. Bammie couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, if you promise never to do that ever again" she said with a grin. 2D nodded, a smirk decorating his lips.

"Deal" he agreed, bringing the drummer close to him.

* * *

Bammie's eyes flew open, her mind reeling back to reality. After a few minutes, she now knew how 2D felt when he first arrived. _2D_. Ugh. That name suddenly brought her sick to her stomach. When was the last time they even looked at each other? Oh yeah, that's right. When he showed her his "special place". God how she wished he never did that. What she hated the most was that it wasn't his fault. He was bound to break. Now, she had absolutely no person to even talk to. She was slowly going mad. He changed when Android Noodle first beat the crap out of him. Being 40 feet away from his room, she heard everything and _she_ even winced, hearing the lashing. He shunned himself from everyone and everything after that. The whale Murdoc paid (How is that even _possible_?) to keep an eye on the poor singer wasn't helping. The only way Murdoc got him to sing was a great lashing before heading towards the studio in which both female (kind of?) members witnessed. Now, 2D was a walking zombie. Never talking or doing anything, really.

"Ms. Harrison?" a shrill voice interrupted her thoughts. Android Noodle. She was the only one who called her by her last name.

"Yeah?" Bammie called out with a sigh, sitting up on her bed.

"Mr. Niccals says you must accompany me to go get more ammunition in the city. Get ready and meet in Stylo in half an hour" the robot instructed from the other side of the door, her footsteps reaching 2D's room. Bammie groaned. She hated when Murdoc sent her to run errands with Android Noodle. He thought they'd have some sort of "sisterly bond" since he made them both. Sadly, that ship was sailed. Bammie sighed, making her way towards her bathroom. She decided she didn't want to have the same fate as the poor singer and went along with every "daddy dearest" told her to do. She made her way to her bathroom, wanting to get this day over with already. Her mind was racing, mostly focused on the blue hared singer. She hated him for being such a coward. She hated the fact that she couldn't help him at all. What she hated the most was the fact that she doesn't hate him. She actually blamed herself. They weren't that close to begin with, so why was this bothering her? Sighing, she took her time cleaning her face and brushing her teeth. She was feeling far from salty today (A phrase she learned to like from _Jennifer's Body_). She had no desire to do anything today. In fact, she'd rather pull a 2D and stay locked up in her room, doing nothing then to go shop for guns and alcohol with the robot. She pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed whatever pants and shirt she saw first. With one last look-over, she looked at her self in the mirror. Frowning, she noticed she was wearing 2Ds old Hello Kinky shirt. She had a feeling he would be on her mind for quite some time. Disdainfully, she made her way to Stylo, not looking forward towards spending time with the sinister robot.

* * *

Bammie stumbled into her room, exhausted to say the least. _Now_ Murdoc decided to program Noodle into having girlie shopping moments. The robot sent her to over 30 stores, trying on a variety of clothes, shows and other trinkets. She never wanted to look at another store again. A muffled gasp escaped Bammie's throat as a small figure sat on her bed, a cat mask replacing their face.

* * *

A/N: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Collapse. XD Read And Review Pwease? :3


End file.
